


Time for Rest

by cheshireArcher



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless fluff with Henry and Catherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caelidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelidra/gifts).



> Pathetic, really short fluff I wrote at like 2 am. I have a longer story with them coming but until then enjoy this.

Henry flopped down on the bed, exhausted. It had been yet another long day of meetings with nobles, clergy, and people who wanted every second of his time. Now he could finally, _finally_ rest.

"Henri, how are you?" Catherine asked, looking down at her husband. Henry looked up. Catherine was sitting up, reading. She looked so beautiful in the candlelight.

"Tired," he mumbled. She put down the book and beckoned him to move closer to her. He did, finally resting his head in her lap. "It's so much work," he said as she stroked his dark hair. "Why anyone would want to be king is beyond me."

"You are a good king," Catherine said. Henry smiled. It had been just a year since they'd been married, but it already felt like ten, in the best of ways. Henry felt totally at home with her, he could let his guard down around her, and it was as if he'd always known her. Catherine felt the same way. She'd opened her heart to him even when she didn't have to. Her English was quickly improving and she understood her Henry's mind, even if she didn't always understand his words. He was indeed hers.

"Let us go to the bed," Catherine suggested. Henry nodded, dreamily. His eyes always looked sleepy, but now he looked truly tired. He blew out the candle, then crawled under the covers with her and pulled her close. He could feel her body begin to relax for sleep and he began to relax too.

Henry kissed her neck. "I love you, Kate," he said, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

"I love you also, Henri," Catherine- Kate to him- replied, tilting her head to rest on his.

They fell asleep snuggled together, ready to face the next day when it came.


End file.
